With the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various types of electronic devices have been advanced into devices for providing various multimedia services, and therefore, include a display for displaying image information. For example, a display can include a panel configured in an array of pixels, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel, and a chip-type display driver IC (DDI) configured to operate to drive the pixels.
The display of the electronic device displays image information by controlling transistors of the pixels by referring to image information in a frame unit provided from a processor.
In order to display image information through a display in an electronic device, it is necessary to activate a processor for generating the image information. Accordingly, when the processor switches to a low-power mode (for example, a sleep mode) and is deactivated in order to reduce power consumption, the electronic device is not able to display the image information through the display.